Pickup trucks are motor vehicles with a front passenger area, often referred to as a cab, and an open top rear cargo area, often referred to as a truck box. The truck box usually has a substantially flat bed from which two side body panels and a forward interconnecting header extend upwardly from the bed. Pickup trucks may also employ a bottom hinged door, commonly referred to as a tailgate, hinged at the rear edge of the bed and closable to provide a fourth wall for the cargo area. Pickup trucks are often used with the tailgate in an open position for hauling loads. Open tailgates may be more prone to theft without a lock mechanism to secure the tailgate to the truck box when in the open position.